Silk
by Pchew
Summary: China remembers a lost love and days gone by after Italy asks him a question.


AN: Just a little idea I had inspired by a picture on DA by number11train called "Something Strange". It just makes sense to me that China knew Rome. *shrug* He's old enough. Anyway, just a short little something something :3  
Disclaimer: I. Own. Nada. I'm not cool enough to.  
NOW READ! Please...?

* * *

It was the day of the annual world meeting, and Feliciano and Yao were waiting for it to begin. No one else had arrived yet. Both were relatively quiet until the young Italian addressed the elder nation.

"Ve~ China, you're really old right?"

The addressed man looked up from what he was doing and stared at the younger, "Yes, aru. Why do you ask, aru?"

Feli seemed hesitant to answer at first, "W-well, I was just thinking, since you're like, ancient, did you know Grandpa Rome?"

Yao just blinked. No one had ever put that connection together before. Why Italy? Was it because he was Rome's descendant? He thought back to those days millenia ago.

.x.

_Wang Yao was walking along his homeland when he suddenly bumped into a tall stranger._

"_E-excuse me, aru." When he looked up he was met with amber eyes and strange garb. This stranger definitely wasn't Asian. But he knew this man was like him. He could feel it in his being._

_The Stranger just laughed and held out his hand to help the other up, it was obvious he felt it too. "No, no. Excuse me, Miss…?"_

_Yao sighed, again he had been mistaken for a woman. Damn his petite stature! "Actually, aru," He started, "It's Mister. I'm a man, aru. "_

_The stranger blushed, "Oh…I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be, aru. It happens often, aru. I'm Wang Yao, China." He bowed courteously._

_The stranger smiled, "Nice to meet you Yao. I'm Rome."_

.x.

_Their friendship grew quickly, between both the nations, and the men that represented them. One day while they where talking, Rome couldn't help himself. He reached out and took a handful of the smaller man's hair. It was just as he imagined it. Silky, like the thread his people produced._

_China was surprised at first, but he knew Rome was a curious man. "Enjoying yourself, aru?"_

_To say Rome was embarrassed would be an understatement. Quickly he let go and apologized. Yao just laughed. Oh how Rome loved the other man's laugh. It was rich and delicate. As was everything else about him. Rome knew he was falling in love. _

"_Don't be sorry, aru." The other said, as if to reassure his companion, Yao gently reached out to touch Rome's breastplate. He looked up at the other man, onyx eyes meeting amber._

_Rome froze. He had never been this close to someone before. Yes, he had his women back home, but something here was different. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned in and kissed the shorter nation's lips, laughing softly at the surprised "aru" that escaped from them. It was the start of something beautiful._

.x.

_Sadly, the beauty couldn't last. Eventually, the Great Rome had to return to his empire, and leave his new lover behind. He promised he would write whenever possible, as did Yao. Months passed and their relationship stayed strong, despite the distance, but one day, Rome's letter's stopped without warning. China waited and waited, but another never came. He knew his love wouldn't abandon him like this, so he set out to find him. _

_After a long, perilous journey, he arrived to the land that his Rome had spoken of. What he found, broke his immortal heart. The country side was in ruins. The buildings were crumbled, and worst of all, Rome himself was no where to be found. China sunk to his knees and the tears began to fall. His love had to be alright! He had too! _

_Yao knew he could do no good sitting there mourning over a man that man or may not be dead, so as quickly has he could, he grabbed his belongings, and headed home to wait for news._

_It never came._

.x.

Italy noticed that the older nation's eyes had become unfocused, and started waving his hand vigorously.

"Ve~ Yao, any one home?" He was slightly worried about the older nation. His eyes where brimming with tears and unfocussed. Had Feli said something wrong? "Ch-China?"

The Asian nation snapped out of his memories and looked up at the young man. He smiled sadly and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Italy, aru."

The boy nodded, and asked his question again, still slightly worried, "Ve~ It's alright. But you never answered me. Did you know Grandpa Rome? It just seems like you would since you were around way back then…."

More tears collected in Yao's dark eyes as he nodded, one hand placed over his aged heart. "Yes, aru. I knew him. I knew him very well."

* * *

AN: Well, there's my crap XD Hope you enjoyed, if you didn't, I'm sorry. I got a new batch of National plushies in, so...yeah. Review and you get one :D Hasta la bye bye~


End file.
